


In Your Arms

by Bakerstreethound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakerstreethound/pseuds/Bakerstreethound
Summary: You're having a hard time dealing with your family's expectations, but Leo is there to ease your worries.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Kudos: 4





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Portals_To_A_New_World](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portals_To_A_New_World/gifts).



“Why can’t I do anything without them reprimanding me all the damned time! I will never be as perfect as they want!” you screamed, knotting your finger in your hair. You tugged at your roots until it hurt like hell. “I can’t do this anymore. I fucking can’t.”

“What the- sugar, are you alright?” your husband, the one and only Dr. McCoy rushed to your side, placing your face between those legendary hands.

You stifled a sob, but you knew he wouldn’t leave anytime soon.

“You wouldn’t understand, no one would.”

A small smirk grew on his face. “Awe I’m not just anyone. Try me.”

You took a deep breath before replying. “It’s my family. They always expect me to be perfect, yet here I am, diminishing their hopes and dreams for me.”

“Darlin’” his voice was smooth as honey, “You are perfect to me just the way you are.”

You sniffled, placing your hands on his which still caressing your face.

“How did I get so lucky to have you?”

His smirk morphed into a grin, crushing his lips against yours in a slow, passionate kiss, his hands dropping to caress your waist. 

You shivered against his touch, relishing his warmth. 

“Don’t let them get to you. You do the best you can for the day. I trust you each day will get better. Don’t let them get the best of you, understand?” his southern drawl broke through in full force making you laugh. 

“Of course Leo, of course.” you fell silent, falling across his chest, the sound of his heart thumping slow, sure and steady. He would always be there for you for better or for worse.


End file.
